


Tell Me A Story

by louisbleu



Category: Directioner, Larries - Fandom
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbleu/pseuds/louisbleu
Summary: Harry Styles' niece Darcy Styles, daughter of Gemma Styles, Harry's sister decides to drop in to his uncle's house. They spent the rest of the day together and having fun. When night fell on the both of them, Darcy asks his Uncle to tell her a story. It started with a prince, and a little one with the cheekbones.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic here in ao3, I am in no way disrespecting Harry or Louis, Im happy as long as their happy. I thought of this fanfic while watching 2 larry edits: 'They fell inlove, didn't they?' and 'What's a soulmate?' made by the og Larry editor on youtube her channel is GossipSmile, check her out here's the link to her channel https://www.youtube.com/c/GossipSmile I got all my inspo from her and also the quotes and ish. I also got the name Darcy from a girl on tiktok who does POV's and she does Darcy Styles here's the link to her tiktok  
> https://vt.tiktok.com/ZSbeK6T8/ also for everyone who's confused the " " is them talking and ' ' is harry's thoughts. I also posted this in my tumblr @khnstllflwr  
> Thank you if you're ever reading this! Spread love, TPWK xxx

**"Louis Tomlinson, singer song-writer, ex member of the legendary band, one direction and his long-time girlfriend, model, fashion blogger, and social media influencer, Eleanor Calder just announced their engagement this morning, they said that the awaited wedding would be broadcasted in the 28th of Septem--"**

**"Tss. The 28th, huh. Really?"** Harry tutted before shutting off the telly. He stood up from the couch walked around it, heading to the kitchen. He made himself a cuppa with that ridiculous tea he always liked, not that Harry liked it, but the other one just made him liked it _'more like forced me to like it'_ he thought. Thoughts came flooding down like the showers that are danish, they were flooding down on Harry while he stares at the brand of tea, before he even indulges into deep memories and start bawling his eyes out, his phone rang, thankfully, it rang.

Fetching his phone by the coffee table, he took a quick glance at the telly then back to his phone, **"Gemma❤️"** was calling.

 **"Hey sis, what's up?"** Harry answered the call.

  
**"Hey Harold, I was wondering if I can leave Darcy over there, Michal and I are going to a business trip to LA but she doesn't want to go with us, she said she's rather stay with you, is that okay?"** Gemma asked, he smiles.

 **"That's actually really wonderful, I would love to take Darcy in, when are you leaving for LA? When are you going to drop Darcy?"** A hint of excitement is running up to Harry's stomach, he always loved kids, and always wished he could have one. He missed his niece although he's in London he didn't get a chance to see Darcy because of work.

**"Our flight is actually tonight so is it okay to drop her in later? In the afternoon maybe?"**

  
**"Oh that would be really lovely actually, I'll wait for you guys then."**

  
**"Are you still in London? Are you in Hampstead?"** Harry's smile faded, his shoulders dropped, he hesitated for a bit then answered.

  
**"I-im in Barnet"** Harry choked. There's a few seconds of awkward silence before Gemma answered.

  
**"You mean in Royal Drive? Are you in Princess Park?"** She asked, bewildered, a bit quietly, or so Harry thought, but it's definitely quieter than before.

 **"Yes....."** Harry answered very quietly.

  
**"Okay then... I'll drop her in later, okay? Love you, take care"** a breath of relief for Harry when Gemma answered in her usual tone.

  
**"Love you too sis, take care, tell Darcy I'm excited to see her"** Gemma chuckled before answering **"okay"** and hanging up the phone.

There's a few minutes of silence before he looks around the living room, he arrived there last night, tired, sho he immediately went to sleep but now that he's awake he could fully see the whole manor, the memories, everything, everything and nothing that happened here. All those days and nights that they shared, the fun, the happiness, the sadness, but especially the love.

~•~•~•~•~•~•

Harry spent the whole morning looking around the manor and changing what needs to be changed (like there's anything that needs changing), Cleaning what needs to be cleaned (like there's even something to clean), and unpacking the baggage he left last night lying out and about his bedroom floor. Harry is now in the kitchen cooking something very nostalgic, when the doorbell rang, _'it must be them'_ , he thought before taking off his apron, turning off the stove, and skipping to the bloody door.

 **"Uncle Haz!"** Darcy immediately came running off to his uncle's arms when the door opened.

  
**"She missed you a lot"** Gemma chuckled, Harry invited them inside.

  
**"Wow your house looks like a castle"** Darcy said, amazed.

  
**"Would you like to stay for lunch?"** Harry asked while his 5-year-old niece is hanging off his back.

  
**"Oh no we're okay, we need to do something important here before flying to LA"** Michal said, Gemma's husband.

  
**"That's a waste then, but its okay"** Harry answered while Darcy is playing with his hair.

 **"Darcy darling, would you mind getting down Uncle Haz's back? Mummy needs to talk to him"** Gemma asked her daughter politely, with a little **"okay mummy"** Harry bends down and Darcy climbs down and goes running for her dad, Gemma pulled Harry to the kitchen.

  
**"Are you okay? I just read the article shortly after you hung up the phone, is everything okay?"** Gemma asked in a very elderly sister-y way.

  
**"Never been better"** Harry answered and gave her a reassuring smile, actually ot was more of a fake smile than a reassuring one but nonetheless. Gemma noticed, she always notices.

 **"I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but I'm worried about you okay? And if you want someone to talk to I'm here, Harry. I'm always here"** Gemma gave him a heart warming smile and gave him a hug, a hug that Harry needed the most, he hugs her back and they stood like that for a few seconds until Gemma lets go, it's always the other person who lets go, but Harry, Harry never does.

After talking and reminding for a few minutes Gemma and Michal bade goodbye to Darcy and they both gave her a goodbye kiss to the cheeks.

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **"What are you making Uncle Haz?"** Darcy asked when they're both in the kitchen. Harry smiles sadly and looks down at what he's making.

  
**"Well, this-- this, I'm making Chicken stuffed with Mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of mash Potatoes"** Harry chuckles at what he just said.

  
**"That's a lot of words, but it sounds delicious, is there anyway you can shorten the name?"** She asks still looking at Harry dead in the eyes while her hands are cupped to her cheeks.

  
**" I reckon it's actually pretty long,"** he chuckles, **" then let's call it Louis Bleu"** he smiles.

After they've finished eating, with Darcy blabbering over and over again that 'Louis Bleu' is now her favourite dish and would ask her mum to make it for her when she's back, they spent the whole day watching cartoons and playing games. They even went to a nearby park and played with the swings, they fetched themselves some chocolate and ice cream in the nearby convenience store on their way back. It was a really nice day.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **"Uncle Haz, Can you tell me a story?"** Darcy asked when night fell and its bedtime.

  
**"Sure love, what kind of story do you want me to tell?"** Harry obliged, fixing her blankets while he sat at the edge of her bed.

  
**"Can you tell me a fairytale story, or even a love story? About a prince and a princess?"** She asked, smiling, he looks at her, smiling, but now with the sparkles in his eyes.

  
**"Well, I don't know any love story about a prince and a princess, but I do have a story about a prince and his soulmate, the little one with the cheekbones"** thoughts and memories started rushing and filling up his head and his smile gets wider, he does his little fond nose crunch at the memories.

  
**"What's a soulmate?"** This little girl asked.

 **"Its a--,"** Harry hesitated, **"Well-- It's like a bestfriend but more, its that one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else."** Harry looks up and spaces out with thoughts in his mind, thoughts that are begging to come back. **"It's someone who makes you a better person, no-- actually they dont make you a better person than you than yourself, its because they inspire you,"** he stops to breath, and he looks down.

 **"A soulmate is someone who-- who knew you and accepted you and believe in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happen, you'll always love them. Nothing could ever change that."** Harry finally finishes, his eyes a bit glassy he feels like he's about to cry but then he felt Darcy's embrace _'she truly is Gemma's daughter'_ he thought.

  
**"Don't cry uncle Hazza, im sure that soulmates are really beautiful and happy"** she says while patting her uncle on the back, Harry chuckles.

  
**"I know love, it really is, now let's go on to the story"** Darcy lets go of him and starts to climb to bed again.

 **"So-- there once was a prince, he was a bit lonely and he's not very confident, he really loves to sing and would love to perform around the world, one day he met this boy in the loo,"** he chuckles, Darcy does the same, **"This boy..... Is the little one with the cheekbones,"** Harry stops, just to see Darcy's reaction but she didnt react at all **, "Aren't you surprised that the prince's soulmate is a boy?"** He asked, a bit taken aback.

  
**"Well, no, Mum told me that we can love who ever we want even if it's a boy or a girl"** she answered. Harry felt so much happiness he thought he was about to explode but he pulled himself together and continued the story.

**"The little one with the cheekbones has magnificent beautiful blue eyes and an attractive smile, the prince fell in love then and there, when they first locked eyes with each other"**

**" After that they've spent a lot of time with each other because they both have the same interests, they wanted to sing and they wanted to travel and perform around the world, they wanted to be free. They both were put in a band or a group with three other boys, the irish princess, the bradford badboy, and leeroy"** the nicknames made Darcy laugh out loud, it took a few minutes to calm her down. **"Okay the five of them were very close with each other, they were always together, they were best of friends but the prince-- the prince felt a lot more affection for the little one with the cheekbones, he's his favourite out of the boys. There came a point were he realized he loved the little one, but he was scared to tell him because he might push him away"**

Darcy interrupted, **"Why would he be scared? If he loves him he should tell him right away right? Because someone might take him away?"**

_'I know_ _but there's some things that people are too afraid to lose that's why they don't say it, That's what I also regret, I didn't tell him sooner.'_

**"Yes, you should but don't worry. As the the days go by they've become closer and closer together, and the prince fell harder each day, he was really in love with the little one with the cheekbones, little did he know he likes him too"** Darcy gave an unholy shriek of excitement, Harry, although startled, gave a smile.

 **"So one day the prince couldn't take all the love anymore he felt like he was going to burst, so he confessed his love for the boy, and he was surprised to find out that he loves him too, from the first they that they met,"** Harry game a teary smile, **"They decided to live together, in a castle."**

  
**"Just like here? Like this house? It really looks like a castle"** Darcy asked

_'Exactly here, they lived exactly here'_

**"Yes, just like this one"** Harry answered sniffing a little bit.

  
**"So did they live happily ever after?"** She asked with excitement, her eyes glistening with curiousity.

**"They lived happily, sure, but there were some bad people who wanted them apart, that's why they had to hide their love from others, they were forced to stop interacting with each other when people are around so they do it in secret"**

**"Why? But they love each other, isn't that enough? They dont have to hide it right?"** Darcy asked, a bit teary eyed.

  
_'We do love each other, I also wished we didn't need to hide it'_

**"They also didn't want to hide it, but it's their only choice or else the bad people will break them up. So they chose to hide it when their outside so they won't take them apart. They will do anything they say, just so they could stay together."**

**"Just like soulmates."** She said absent-mindedly.

  
**"Yes, just like soulmates. They did everything together, they travelled the world, they performed, they sang, even though they can't show their love to other people, they still show it in little ways like quick glances, secret touches, and cheeky holding hands. They also made their skin like paper, all the things they can't say they write or draw it in their skin, because no one can erase them, it will forever be there."** Harry touches his arms full of tattoos.  
**"Just like yours?"** Darcy asked.

 **"Just like mine. They also have a lot of matching drawings, Do you know what's my favourite of all?"** Harry asked, she shakes her head **. " The prince has a ship drawn in his left arm** ," he touches his left arm where the tattoo is located, " **and the little one with the cheekbones has a compass that points ships to home drawn in the inside of his right arm, it means that the boy will always be the prince's home away from home"** Harry smiles, a little bitterly, with a hint of pain.

  
**"That's really sweet"** she says sweetly, butterflies filling her stomach.

_'really sweet, painfully sweet'_

**"It is, They feel safe around each other's arms and feels happy in the presence of one another. They faced every storm together, and also faced every sunny day together,"** Harry stops, smiling, staring at nothing, trying to remember everything, all the memories, **"and even when they're apart from each other the universe always finds a way for them to meet, to get back at each other's arms. They were soulmates"** Harry smiled at Darcy.

 **"They really fell in love, didn't they?"** She asked.

  
**"Yes, yes they did."**

**"But what happened after? Are they still together now? Did they fight the bad people? Are they gone?"** She bombarded him with questions one after the other.

  
**"Well the bad people got into the little one with the cheekbones, so in the end, he let the prince go, but the prince didn't, he never does, he's still holding on. Now the little one with the cheekbones is getting married to a beautiful princess while the prince is left alone but he was happy because he got to meet his soulmate, the little one with the cheekbones."** Harry finishes his story, a single tear escaping and rolling down his cheek.

**"So the little one with the cheekbones loved the prince after all."**

She stopped, **"But he let go? Doesn't he love the prince anymore?"** She asked sadly.

_'I really hope he still loves him, but I believe that he already truly let go, all the prince wants is for the boy to be happy, even if it's not with him'_

**"No one knows, not even the prince,"** Harry answered, _"but he's still hoping that maybe the universe will put them back together, if they really are soulmates, or if he just assumed it"_ Harry whispered audible only to himself.

  
**"But you said that they're soulmates, Im sure the universe will find a way to get them back together right? Even if it takes a long time?"** Harry smiled, then nodded.

 **"Could you tell me their names?"** Darcy asked curiously.

 **"The prince's name is Harry and the little one with the cheekbones is named Louis"** he answered, Darcy smiled a little sleepily, she pulled the covers up to her chin and said,

 _ **"Well, Harry and Louis' love story is the greatest one I've ever heard, even if it didn't end with a happily ever after."**_ Before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

Harry answered, tears falling down one after the other.

_**"Yes. Yes, it is."** _

End.


End file.
